RP 2012-02-07
18:27:25 KataraPlushie Katara wasn't sure what to expect or how she felt as preparations were made to head off to the newly-founded Republic City. It did feel somewhat good, though, to be having the old members of Team Avatar there. Even after all these years, there was still something the same about all of them since their days as kids. 18:29:15 AangPlushie Aang had his wife were closing in on the metropolis for a world meeting. With them also was Katara's brother, now-Chief Sokka and his wife Suki, along with their children. They were going to meet up with Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai, along with the aging Earth King Kuei for a summit on Republic City's progress. 18:32:41 KataraPlushie Katara hadn't really seen much of the Republic City since its founding a while back, but she heard plenty of it, the "magnificence of it all," as people put it. Turning to her brother, she asked, "Any anticipations for what the city may be like now?" 18:34:52 AangPlushie "The latest report was that the city was progressing very well," Sokka responded. "I was told by the administrator of the city that any less than a metropolis would disappoint us." 18:39:35 KataraPlushie Katara nodded and sat hunched over, tucking in her knees. She thought of how much the world had progressed since the end of the War, practically four decades back. Sokka, as he had always been, became enthralled with the technology, but she wasn't sure. Still, it wasn't all bad and there was no stopping progress. 18:43:01 AangPlushie Aang looked ahead to the see the city skyline closing in. He again marveled at just how much things had changed since the plan was put in motion just short of 40 years ago. "Well, we're almost here, guys. Zuko said he wanted to meet us in the city center, so I guess we'll go there first." 18:48:26 KataraPlushie The Waterbender peered at the approaching city, marveling at the towering skyscrapers reflecting the sun's light. Addressing Aang, she asked, "Do you know if Toph will be showing up?" 18:50:02 AangPlushie "She should, along with her daughter," Aang responded. "Also..don't forget Katara, after this, Tenzin wants him to see us on that island he founded." 18:54:37 KataraPlushie "Ah, yes, the Air Temple Island," Katara said. "That should be interesting to see." She looked again towards the Republic. "I have to say, the city looks as stunning as people said it would." The feeling reminded her of the first time she laid eyes on Ba Sing Se. 18:58:06 AangPlushie "Well, I'll be a sky bison's uncle," the old Avatar remarked as the city came further into view. Indeed, it was the metropolis it was advertised as. It had grown largely over the past ten years, with architects from all over the world continuing to enhance it even further. The team arrived at the seaport and got off the boat they were traveling on, entering the city. 19:02:00 KataraPlushie Katara was awe-inspired and she could tell by the collective gasps that the rest of the gang was, too. Everything seemed so very modern with the massive buildings, paved streets and automobiles. For a moment, they simply stood there, taking everything in, before heading off to the city square. 19:05:09 AangPlushie "We are looking for a building called the 'Four Nations Convention Hall'", Aang noted. "That's the point in center city where Zuko and Mai will be waiting for us. Also, their son, the Crown Prince, will be here." 19:11:04 KataraPlushie "It'll be nice to see them again along with Prince Lu Ten," Suki remarked. "Last time I saw him, he was only a toddler." Katara walked side-by-side with Aang. "So what exactly will be said at this meeting?" 17:31:47 "It is at the Four Nations Meeting Hall, I believe a few blocks away from Kyoshi Avenue," Aang responded. "Zuko, Mai, their children, and the Earth King should be waiting." 17:35:26 Katara simply nodded and glanced over her shoulder at the others who were still taking in the sights of the city. She knew they were thinking what she was: that they couldn't have imagined anything like this during their lifetime. Several more blocks later and they found themselves standing before the massive building where the meeting would be held. 17:38:25 Aang continued hand-in-hand with Katara down the street, finding their way to Kyoshi Avenue. They moved straight ahead, continuing on the path towards the Meeting Hall. As they got closer, they could see all the national flags aligning the streets. 17:41:41 "Are we all ready to head into the meeting?" Katara peered at the rest of the team which replied collectively that they were. The guards stationed outside immediately recognized Aang as the Avatar and stepped aside to let them enter. 17:45:40 The remainder of the team nodded. They walked across the last block of the street to the large meeting hall. Several steps stood between them and the entrance. At the top, they could notice the Fire Lord, his wife, the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, and the aging Earth King. 17:50:08 The team members smiled as they saw one another and there was a warm feeling in the air as ascended the steps and reunited with each other. Katara hugged both Fire Lord Zuko and Mai and bowed respectfully to the king. "It's great to see you all after so long," she told them. 17:53:25 Aang bowed to the world leaders before him. "Welcome to the Republic City Expansion Summit, Avatar Aang, Katara, Chief Sokka, Suki," Kuei said. "We are glad you all could join us this afternoon." The Avatar smiled. "It is our pleasure to continue the overseeing of the city's progress." 18:07:26 The king nodded and replied, "Well, then let us get started, shall we?" He turned and raised in hand, motioning for the others to follow him into the building. They all filed in and made their way down the wide, winding halls. 18:12:45 Throughout the large halls were a series of paintings of all the major cities of the four nations. Pictures included were Ba Sing Se, the cities of each of the Water Tribes, and the Fire Nation Capital. They soon found their way into the elegant meeting chambers, where delegates from all the nations were seated. "Ladies and gentlemen," one of the delegates stated. "Please welcome the leaders... 18:12:45 ...of the world: Avatar Aang, Fire Lord Zuko, Southern Chief Sokka, and Earth King Kuei! Also with some of them are their wives: Lady Katara, Fire Lady Mai and Lady Suki! Also joining them is Lu Ten, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation!" The delegates rose and applauded. 18:17:27 After a few moments of ovation, the delegates seated themselves again at the large oak tables littered with papers and various reports and statistics. The leaders and other team members were seated themselves and a quiet settled among the room as the meeting prepared to officially begin. 18:19:25 The head delegate hit a hammer down to open the discussion. "All right, with the remainder of the leaders seated, let us open the discussion. We shall begin with the Director of Architecture, who has the report on construction. Your report, sir?" 21:52:27 <@KataraPlushie> A middled-age man, seemingly from the Earth Kingdom, stood up and began speaking. "Construction as of right now is progressing at a remarkable rate. The building of the Republic Bridge has been completed recently and every day our architects are developing new plans for taller, more well-structered skyscrapers." 21:55:10 <@AangPlushie> The head delegate nodded. "Very well, construction checks out. Will the economic minister please provide his report?" Another delegate stood up, and opened a folder showing various graphs. "The economy grew at a 5.8% rate in the second quarter last year, and the jobless rate dropped to 4.4%. With the advances in construction and subsequently, business, the economy is pointed upward for the next several years." 21:59:38 <@KataraPlushie> "Excellent to hear," the lead once again gave his approval. "Now, what of the crime rates in the city? In the last meeting, the crime rate was relatively low, but still reported to have increased slightly by 3%. Where does that percentage stand now?" 22:01:59 <@AangPlushie> The chief of police rose. "The crime rate has ticked up by 5% in the last year. We are not sure what the cause is, but the lead report seems to be that the criminals oppose all bending arts. We are investigating the matter further at this time." 22:05:04 <@KataraPlushie> A few concerned looks were exchanged among the meeting attendees. The head contemplated this and asked, "If what the lead report states is true, do you think these citizens and the opposition to the arts could amount to something greater in the future?" 22:08:09 <@AangPlushie> "Only unless the situation gets out of hand," the chief responded. "However, we expect we can retain it. As a result, we have made a deal with Miss Toph Bei Fong, who is in attendence today. She will send some of her best benders over to us to help out the policing of the city against these criminals." 22:12:28 <@KataraPlushie> "Is that true, Miss Bei Fong?" the head turned towards Toph. "Yes, we did arrange for that," she replied. The head nodded and said, "Well, we thank you for city's support and hopefully this situation can be handled successfully. Onto the status of foreign affairs." 22:13:48 <@AangPlushie> The ambassador of Republic City stood up next. "Affairs with the other nations have for the most part, held up well. However, we are not sure of our status with the Northern Water Tribe at the moment. It seems the North is resisting our growth somewhat and has provided less support to the city as of late." 22:20:00 <@KataraPlushie> "I wonder what could be the reasons behind these actions," the head thought aloud. "Did you see any cause for this? Perhaps something that came up in a recent communication between the two?" The ambassador answered, "Nothing, sir. It's been gradual but unexpected. Despite this, though, there haven't been too many setbacks from this." 22:23:17 <@AangPlushie> "We'll hae to try and speak with the Chief of the Northern Tribe regardless," the head delegate responded. "All the meanwhile, we seem to be making large progress elsewhere. At this time, we will now move on to other data. How are the people doing? Have we found successful home ownership?" 22:29:44 <@KataraPlushie> One of the men stood and reported, "The people seem to be faring quite well. There's been the development of more family-owned businesses that are thriving, no serious crimes, accidents, outbreaks, et cetera, to report. The rate of home ownership is also up following the thriving economy and projects." 22:31:55 <@AangPlushie> "Very well," the head delegate said back with a nod. "Let's hope we can do enough to ensure quartering for our citizens. With that said, I'd like to allow time for some of our honored guests to speak. Specifically, the originators of this project, Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang. Would the two leaders please be recognized at this time." 22:37:29 <@KataraPlushie> The Fire Lord and Avatar both stood and were met with a hearty applause. The head then motioned for Aang to take the stage. When the clapping died down, the aged Avatar began, "Good afternoon, all of you. I must say I'm more than impressed by the monumental strides this city has made. Never did I or Fire Lord Zuko imagine the enormity of its success..." 19:11:46 <@KataraFanboy> "...When this project was born out of the impasse that was reached over the Fire Nation colonies, we only expected it to be a small city for all peoples to live within...however, over time, we have watched it progress into this magnificent metropolis, and for the most part it is thanks to everyone who has worked day in and day out on the city. You all deserve the accolades." 19:15:39 <@Ultimate> "I really hope this city will push the boundaries even further. The technological advancements made are beyond what I, what any of us," he gestured to Team Avatar and the king, "could have imagined and I am sure with the right ideas in mind, you can overcome any problem, including the recent issue with crime." He took a slight bow and was applauded. 19:19:21 <@KataraFanboy> "Thank you, Avatar," the head delegate responded. "Now, at this time, we call Fire Lord Zuko up to say a few words." The crowd then appaluded as the Fire Lord took the podium. "Thank you, and good afternoon," Zuko began. "Like Aang, I certainly did not expect the great success that Republic City has enoyed to this point. We only made plans for a small city, but I guess a metropolis will do." He laughed at his own line, as did the audience. 19:27:53 <@Ultimate> "There's not much more I can really say that Aang hasn't already said, except that it's gratifying to see the world so at peace where people of all nations can live in this one city in harmony," Zuko continued. "To think, only a few decades ago we were war-torn and now look. Like Aang, I must applaud you all." 10:17:36 <@KataraFanboy> "Understand, however, that the road to peace continues. As we have just heard, we still have crime issues to contend with. It certainly was not easy to end the War nor get this city setup, as we dealt with resistance, and still it continues. However, I have faith that everyone involved in crime control in this city will do their job, and we will be able to establish a full peaceful community, and make Republic City the cleanest, and most promising metropolis on Earth! I thank you all." 10:21:09 <@Ultimate> The Fire Lord bowed and stepped away as the delegates gave their approval. After the excitement died down, the head peered at his papers and said, "I believe all intended topics have been discussed, unless anyone has any further commentary." 10:22:55 <@KataraFanboy> "I would like to interject with one more thing," an Earth Kingdom delegate rose and said. "Does the Fire Nation really believe they can just magically justify their 100 years of crime with this city? Because to you, Fire Lord, that's what it seems like you're doing! You can't do so, and not even this fancy little city will help!" Delegates gasped at this man's words. 10:27:41 <@Ultimate> Zuko appeared slightly taken aback by his words, but quickly straightened up and answered, "I understand that what my people have done in the past is not venial and left many a scar on the world. But understand yourself that we are trying to amend our wrongs and look forward. Good sir, don't stay buried in the past!" 10:30:49 <@KataraFanboy> "Your ancestors were a disgrace to the world!" The delegate shot back with. "Quite personally, I see you as a desparate attempt to try and reverse their wrongs, but it will not work. The only reason I'm here is because I'm mayor of an Earth Kingdom town -- I was never in support of this! The Fire Nation ought to be buried under its own ashes!" The head delegate banged his gavel. "Sir, please cease this behavior now." 10:36:15 <@Ultimate> "And it's a shame that the rest of you," the mayor addressed the delegates, the head in particular, "that you're blind to these facts." "If you won't stop, I'm afraid you'll be asked to leave," the head told him. Instead of calling him ungrateful as he wanted, Zuko tried to reason with him. "Would you rather the Fire Nation turn to destruction as it so wrongly had before. I think not. We're cooperating with you and you're trampling over this fact." 10:41:30 <@KataraFanboy> "You're the one trampling over the facts!" The delegate shouted back. "Just trying to bury 100 years of destruction like they were nothing! I am not sold on you, sir. Keep dreaming that everything is all okay now, because it isn't!" 10:46:56 <@Ultimate> "Those one hundred years are not being dismissed as 'nothing' and I've acknowledged our wrongs in the past. I apologize for this, sir, but you're rather close-minded," Zuko said, trying to appear calm and collected. The delegate opened his mouth to say something more, rage settled over his features, but the head banged his gavel again. 10:49:36 <@KataraFanboy> "Enough of this now," the head delegate said with a tone of anger. "Sir, your behavior is out of line. One more disruption and you will be removed from the meeting hall." The Earth Kingdom delegate begrudingly took his seat again. "Once more I ask, is there any further discussion that anyone wishes to engage in?" 22:37:00 <@Ultimate> The delegates surveryed the room, seeing if anyone else had anything further to say. When no one spoke, the head said, "Well then, this was certainly very informative and I'm overall pleased with the reports. Continue the good work and try to resolve those issues dealing with crime. You are now adjourned." 22:40:27 <@KataraFanboy> The delegates began to file out of the meeting hall, some staying behind to converse with others. As the members of Team Avatar started to leave, Zuko was given protection by some security due to the actions by the Earth Kingdom delegate. "I don't need this," Zuko remarked kindly. "I'll be okay." The guard to his left shrugged him off. "We're just trying to ensure your safety, Fire Lord." 22:43:14 <@Ultimate> Zuko simply nodded at this and followed the rest of Team Avatar out of the room. Aang commented, saying, "Well, I'm very pleased with the reports we heard. It seems this city has achieved an enormous amount of success." The others agreed with him. Katara turned to Zuko. "How are you feeling? You know, with what went on back there..." 22:45:19 <@KataraFanboy> "I'm fine," Zuko assured her. "It's not the first time I've dealt with anger. You can't please everyone...it's just someone who was lost in the past. Most of the world has forgiven the Fire Nation." Mai brought up a recent event. "A month ago, we got someone who came to the Royal Palace with a sign saying that Zuko disgraced the royal bloodline, ruining his ancestors' work. It happens, we just learn to deal with it." 22:47:21 <@Ultimate> "That is terrible to hear," Suki remarked, "but you're right, you will face opposition. In any case, where will you all be heading now?" 22:49:03 <@KataraFanboy> "Well," Aang began, "Our son wants us to see him today on the Air Temple Island not far from here. So Katara and myself will be headed that way. It's been a while since we've seen him and his wife, so, it's about due time." 22:53:20 <@Ultimate> "I see; well, tell him we all send him and his wife our best wishes," Suki said. "As for Sokka and I, I think we may wander around the city for a bit longer to get a better look at the technology and such they have here." Sokka smiled with content at this. 22:59:33 <@Ultimate> "It was great to see you both again," Zuko bade them a goodbye, he and Mai bowing respectfully, to which the couple said what a pleasure it was to meet again as well. Other farewells were exchanged and the two were soon on their way out of the building. 23:02:33 <@KataraFanboy> "Ferry is down that street," Katara said, pointing to the street in question. The two locked hands and made their walk down, some citzens muttering words such as "Look! It's the Avatar" with others exclaiming it moreso. "Avatar Aang!" One citizen yelled, trying to meet with him. Aang felt sort of uncomfortable with all the attention, but gave some idle waves as he and his wife walked. 09:47:30 Katara noted his slight discomfort and said, slightly amused, "After all these years and still getting used to people growing excited in your presence?" As they walked, she craned her neck up towards the peaks of the skyscrapers. She had heard wonderful things about the city and even about a large park set in the middle of it. 09:49:58 <@KataraFanboy> "It's not that I'm not used to it," Aang replied, "I just don't feel like all the attention should be focused on me, and it's just like we're trying to live normally, but everyone keeps watching our every movement." The Avatar looked ahead to see the docks now entering into sight. 09:53:13 "With your status, I guess that's what is to come," she told him. "Although forgetting all that and just living out a completely normal life would really be a luxury." Moments later, the two prepared to board the ferry. "How long did you say the trip would be?" she asked. 09:55:49 <@KataraFanboy> "It should be about twenty minutes," Aang answered. "The only way it would take longer is if we ran into any sort of issues, I would figure." 09:59:55 "Well let's hope then that our trip goes smoothly," Katara hoped. She began handing over money to pay the fare, but the dock worker simply waved this away and allowed them to board for free. After a polite thank you, they climbed onto the boat just as a bell tolled signaling it was time to depart. 10:02:35 <@KataraFanboy> The ferry split away from the port, starting their journey across the ocean to the Air Temple Island. The trip was for Aang and Katara only, no others were to be on board the ferry. It was a personal ferry that had been arranged for them by Tenzin and Pema. The sea ahead of them looked calm and serene in the light of the fading afternoon. 10:06:50 "Sometimes it still amazes me how something like the Air Temple Island was established," Katara remarked, looking out towards the horizon, "seeing what happened in the past. I don't think anyone expected for a colony of bison to be found." 10:08:33 <@KataraFanboy> "Well, it has certainly been an amazing time as of late," Aang added. "Between all this and watching Republic City grow into a metropolis, our kids making great lives for themselves, we have certainly seen a lot of good things happen. We have come very far in the last 40 years." 10:13:54 "And to think it all really started with a simple fishing trip," Katara mused, thinking back to that day with her brother. "Amazing how things can change so suddenly. It's great to the end results of everything." 10:16:53 <@KataraFanboy> "A lot can change on just the turn of one event, huh?" Aang wondered out loud. "I only got out of the iceberg because you got angry with Sokka, as I recall. Here we are now, the world's at peace, we're married, and we have helped start this booming city for all cultures to blend. We've come a long way from war, that's for sure." 10:21:47 Katara nodded and continued staring out on the waters. Not much more conversation passed between the two until at last the island appeared on the brim of the horizon. "Looks like we're almost there. It'll be great to see how things have been faring there," Katara said. 10:24:15 <@KataraFanboy> "From what Tenzin told us, it is all going well," Aang said. "However, I also heard Pema is quite on the younger side...I think almost ten years younger. It seems to be working well though, and I am glad for him. If love works, age shouldn't matter." 10:28:58 "That's good to hear. And you're right, so long as they're happy, that's all that counts," Katara agreed. "After all, we are technically almost a century apart," she added with a light smile. 10:30:07 <@KataraFanboy> "Good point, I am technically 152," Aang said with a laugh back. "Which reminds me, Tenzin's birthday is in a few weeks. Do we know if we're coming back here or if they're coming to us? I don't recall either of them saying anything about it." 10:32:25 "Last time it came up, I think Tenzin said he would be coming down to the South Pole. Something about celebrating at his old home, I believe," she told him. 18:44:00 <@KataraFanboy> "To be honest, I hope he stays with that," Aang said. "I have to admit, it would mean a little less running around on our behalf. I just don't have as much energy as I used to when I was first released from the iceberg. I guess my older years are finally getting to me." 18:50:15 <@Ultimate> Katara sighed and said, "It's that time when age starts catching up to you... You're still active, though. But even so, I have to admit that I was a bit relieved to hear him say that as well. Sometimes traveling so much can take a lot out of you." She thought this ironic, seeing how much they traveled as youngsters. 18:51:45 <@KataraFanboy> "We're certainly not young anymore," the Avatar further remarked. "Ah, to be Tenzin's age again...." All the meanwhile, the outer edge of the island was getting into sight. 18:54:24 <@Ultimate> "And to think when he was a kid, he said he envied us for being adults. But here we are, envying him almost," Katara pondered. "He said he would be waiting at the dock for us, right?" 18:55:26 <@KataraFanboy> "I don't see why he wouldn't," Aang responded. "Oh, and give him a few years...he'll want to be young again," he added with a laugh. "Once he and Pema have kids, and I also heard he's on some sort of council..." 18:57:35 <@Ultimate> "Oh yes, he said it was something similar to the council the former Air Nomads had, only slightly more expanded," Katara told him. She stood and gripped the sides of the boat as they were fast approaching their destination. 19:00:13 <@KataraFanboy> On the island, Tenzin and Pema could see the boat fast approaching. The two were each wearing Air Nomad clothing that had been sent from the Fire Nation postwar. "Looks like we've got our company," Tenzin said to his wife. "We should head to the docks now." 17:09:32 <@KataraPlushie> The couple went hand in hand down by the water where the ferry was only moments away from docking. When the boat was stationed, Katara and Aang got off and went up to their son and daughter-in-law happily. "We're glad you could make it," Tenzin told them. 17:12:21 <@AangPlushie> "Yes, we are certainly glad to be here as well," Aang responded. "It's been a while since we've seen you two. Everything going all right?" 17:19:49 <@KataraPlushie> "Things have certainly been looking up," Tenzin reported. "The council is governing the populace quite well and there hasn't been anything too serious. I hope life has been treating you both well." 17:20:35 <@AangPlushie> "We're holding up fine," Aang said to his son. "Though, your old man is definitely starting to feel...you know, old," he added with a laugh. "Ah, Pema, how about you?" 17:24:44 <@KataraPlushie> Pema laughed at his banter and said, "I've been just fine these days. I've still been growing used to following the Air Nomad traditions I've taken up, but things are running smoothly. But enough standing around out here, let's go to the house." 17:28:14 <@AangPlushie> The two couples made their way to the home that had been constructed towards the edge of the island. At the top of the home, there was a perfect view of the seas leading towards the city skyline. Inside, the living room was decorated with a couch and two new reclining chairs. This was where the four took their seats. "Can we get you anything?" Pema asked. 18:54:26 <@Ultimate> "Just some water would be fine, thank you," Katara replied as she settled down. She looked out the wide windows onto the picturesque landscape, admiring the beauty of the quaint little island. "This place is beautiful. Republic City was beautiful, too, but this has such a natural, harmonious feel to it. So you said things were holding up well?" 18:56:06 <@KataraFanboy> "Everything is well, mother," Tenzin replied. "We have settled in quite well, and it's great being able to mingle amongst the new populace. Being the son of the Avatar and another war hero certainly draws my face out, and I'll admit, it's weird..." Aang turned to his son. "I know what you mean...we even caught the eye of several passerbys on the way to the boat." 18:59:49 <@Ultimate> "Being in the public eye can be tiring, but we manage. And it's understandable to a certain extent, with the Air Nomad traditions being revived after going extinct for over a century," Tenzin said. "The people here seem happy and at ease and are getting used to flying around on bison." 19:03:16 <@KataraFanboy> "Ah yes, the discovery of the bison was something else," Aang said. "Speaking of bison...we are starting to wonder about Appa. He has really slowed down as of late -- in fact, we did not even take him on this trip to Republic City. We are fearful he is living out his last days." The Avatar's head dropped sadly. "Thankfully, with this new crop of sky bison, we should be getting one again soon. However, I don't think anyone will ever truly replace Appa." 19:08:39 <@Ultimate> Katara laid a hand on his back in solace and said, "I'm afraid Aang may be right. We will probably have another bison in our hands and we'll care for it, but Appa will always be the best." Tenzin nodded and said, "That's understandable. The first is always the most memorable and the hardest to let go of." 19:11:28 <@KataraFanboy> "Appa was essentially the last I had of the Air Nomads for the longest time," the Avatar recalled. "Well, Tenzin and myself are glad to help carry the traditions on," Pema said. "I can see that," Aang added with a smile. "In fact, I see you have adopted a ring-tailed winged lemur, a descendant of the lemurs." 19:15:53 <@Ultimate> "Indeed we have; Loka her name is. She's quite amusing to watch actually, the way she flies all around the house," Pema said brightly. She set a few glasses of water down on the buffet and took her seat. "The new species of lemur and bison may not be the same as the ones the original Air Nomads had, but they're strikingly similar. Amazing to think they could make a comeback." 19:17:48 <@KataraFanboy> Almost as if on cue, Loka flew down the stairs and propped herself on Katara's shoulder. "Oh, hey there," the waterbender said to the lemur, scratching her head. "I'll say," Aang added. "When Momo passed away, I thought that was it for the lemurs, and then along came these guys. Loka looks like a very kind companion." 19:21:00 <@Ultimate> The lemur licked Katara's face in a friendly gesture, causing her to laugh. "I'll say...," she said as she and Aang stroked the lemur who purred in content. After a few moments, she took flight and perched near her owners. "So things have been well in the council?" Katara asked. 19:22:20 <@KataraFanboy> "Yes," Tenzin replied. "Though there does seem to be a faction in what do with the rising crime rate, we don't know whether or not to enhance the current police force or import the benders from Toph Bei Fong's metalbending academy." 19:25:48 <@Ultimate> Katara frowned slightly as this, recalling the other reports of crime. "Oh dear... It's not becoming too severe an issue, I hope. There were similar reports in Republic City..." "I would say strengthen your own force before recruiting new members," Aang said. "And if that's ineffective, use the alternative." 19:28:53 <@KataraFanboy> "I personally do want to strengthen our force first," Tenzin said. "Although our economy is certainly enjoying a boom at the moment, we don't know how pricey it would be for Miss Bei Fong to send her benders over here. She is very protective and also a stingy businesswoman. Tough shell to crack." 19:32:41 <@Ultimate> "She is... But I don't blame her. It took her a very long time to teach those citizens the art of metalbending and she doesn't want to risk much," Katara remarked. "Hopefully drastic measures won't have to be taken, though. But it's good to hear how the economy is faring. I suppose foreign trade is certainly contributing to this." 19:35:58 <@KataraFanboy> "The foreign trade is a big lift," Pema began. "Also, many business tycoons are coming over, hoping to get a share of this city. As the metropolis booms, more and more start-ups are coming along. Everyone is here to buy goods of the other nations, and it's bringing in more money, more business, more jobs...everything we could ask for." 19:39:49 <@Ultimate> "That's wonderful to hear," Aang told them. Pema nodded. "We're certainly proud of all that we've accomplished. And even with the new technology available, we still keep in mind the airbender ideals. We don't want the culture lost again." 22:58:34 <@Ultimate> "That will certainly be a convenience," Katara said thoughtfully. "Especially when the weather is really poor and sometimes candles won't do well. But certainly people would have to pay for a service like that." 23:13:42 <@KataraFanboy> "We've been told there will be a monthly fee of sorts," Tenzin responded. "However, I think it will be worth it. It will be nice to have the extra lighting." 23:18:20 <@Ultimate> Aang nodded and said, "In the long run, it will be an advantage. Not everyone will be able to afford it, which is unfortunate, but for those who can, it's almost revolutionary." The others muttered in agreement. "So how did that meeting in the Republic go?" Pema asked. 23:20:10 <@KataraFanboy> "Mostly, everything went fine," Aang remarked. "In essence, every detail of Republic City was working out well, except for the rising crime rate. But, other than that, there was nothing but good news. Myself and Zuko got the chance to speak...and we were basiclally amazed. However, there was a...quite unruly delegate present. Katara, you want to pick it up from here?" 23:24:29 <@Ultimate> Katara nodded, leaned forward and continued on, saying, "It was quite an uproar when the mayor of a nearby Earth Kingdom town expressed hatred for the Fire Nation and began seriously stepping out of line. No matter how much Zuko tried to reason with him, he simply shot back with crude, ungrateful remarks about the past and the War." 09:24:15 <@AsamiSato> "That's awful," Pema said. "You would think people can just move on from the past. It's been forty years since the War ended." Tenzin nodded in agreement. "I understand people were frustrated with the Fire Nation in the past, but there is a time when people need to forgive and forget, and for the Fire Nation, that time came long ago. Zuko has done a great job amending for the nation's mistakes, and it's time to let go of the anger." 09:28:19 "Fire Lord Zuko tried to reason with the delegate by reminding him of how the Fire Nation is trying to right its wrongs, but the man was very cynical and wouldn't hear any of it," Aang said, shaking his head. "He almost had to be thrown out by the head, but luckily he backed down before that had to happen. I just wish there was some way to reason with him." 09:31:09 <@AsamiSato> "Some people just can't be reasoned with," Tenzin said, raising his tone somewhat. "I just don't get it...sure, the Fire Nation did some ugly things in the past, but it's not like Zuko is at fault for them. He couldn't control his ancestors, he had to work with reversing a hundred years of devastation, and he did so with flying colors. It's amazing, the nerve of some..." 09:37:53 <@Ultimate> "Let's hope the delegate will learn to hold his tongue before making such a display," Katara said. "At least the others present didn't seem to agree with his claims. Some may not be moved by the Fire Nation's change of heart, but at least most seem to have accepted it." 09:41:32 <@AsamiSato> "Absolutely," Pema added. "Well then...it's nearly dinner time. Aang, Katara, are either of you hungry? You're certainly welcome to stay." 09:44:55 <@Ultimate> The two exchanged glances before Katara said, "That's very kind of you. We will stay." Pema smiled and advanced towards the kitchen. Katara turned towards her son and asked, "Will you be coming home for your birthday?" 09:45:59 <@AsamiSato> "Aye, but of course," Tenzin said. "It's been many years since I've come to the Southern Tribe for my birthday! I would be glad to come, if that checks out with Pema." 09:51:12 <@Ultimate> As if on cue, Pema peered out from the next room over and said, "Yes, that's just fine with me. I haven't seen much of the South Pole, really. It would be nice to visit somewhere else." Katara smiled brightly and said, "It'll be good to have you back. We'll need to make the preparations as the time nears," she told Aang. 09:52:51 <@AsamiSato> "Yes, we'll let you two stay with us for a couple of days," Aang told the other couple. "We'll set up our guest room and gather up food. We'll be ready, I ensure you each. Will you need transportation at all?" 09:58:10 <@Ultimate> "We may just need a ferry of sorts to get to the South Pole," Pema replied. Aang nodded and said, "That can be easily arranged, if you agree that's the best way to go," to which she and Tenzin nodded. Katara looked out on the setting sun. "My, this day flew by." 10:00:13] <@AsamiSato> "Yes, it seems the days go by faster as we get older..." Aang remarked. "In any event, it's been a long but rewarding day." 10:09:16 <@Ultimate> "I couldn't agree more. Despite some concerns, it's gratifying to see the Republic City and this island so beautified. Mankind is really moving forward." She let out a contented sigh. 10:12:08 <@AsamiSato> "Yes," Aang added. "It seems with each passing day, we take another step forward. Who knows where we will be, let's say, thirty years from now. People might be driving cars, homes will have electricity...what's next?" 11:04:05 <@Ultimate> "One can only imagine what a technological revolution like this can bring," Katara mused. "Maybe devices that will improve communication. And these inventions will benefit anyone. Unlike the last technological revolution where only weapons of war were improved." 11:05:26 <@KataraFanboy> "That young man up to the north, Teo, he's really taken after this his father quite well," Tenzin remarked. "He seems to have a new idea every week. Let's hope he keeps it up...it just seems to keep coming." 11:10:07 <@Ultimate> "I'll say. And he's an inspiration, too. He had a rough childhood and faced many obstacles and now look at him," she said. "He could really change the ways of the world." 11:12:17 <@KataraFanboy> The others nodded in agreement. Aang remembered the first time he met Teo and his father, and settling into acceptance as they helped the world despite what they had done to the Northern Air Temple. 11:15:11 <@Ultimate> Several moments passed before Pema reappeared in the living room and said, "Dinner is served." She led the three into the dining room, a pleasant room with a wide view of the island outside and everyone was seated. She then hurried off into the kitchen to bring out the dishes. 11:17:14 <@KataraFanboy> "That is a great view out there," Aang said as Pema went to gather the food. "It must be hard for you and Pema to eat when you have that view trying to distract you," he added with a laugh. 11:20:46 <@Ultimate> "It really is something, isn't it? But given the way Pema can cook, I wouldn't go so far as to say that," Tenzin replied, with a smile. "Oh now, you give me too much credit for these simple old meals," Pema said, balancing dishes in her arms and approaching the table. 11:24:22 <@KataraFanboy> "Come on, Pema, no need to be honest," her husband said back. "Your meals are always of the highest quality." With that, the dishes were placed on the table, a mix of meat and vegetables about. Just like his father, Tenzin sprang for the vegetable dish first. Aang then took into the same dish, while Katara and Pema took more of a mix of the two. 11:28:31 <@Ultimate> "Tenzin isn't lying," Aang told her. "This is excellent." "Well, I'm glad to please," Pema said modestly. After a few moments, Katara said, "If you don't mind me asking, what are your plans now for the future?" 11:31:09 <@KataraFanboy> "Well, we each have work in the city," Pema said. "In some number of years, we will try to start a fuller family. Children are certainly tough to handle, but we believe we can take care of it." Aang looked to his daughter-in-law. "Ah, yes, a family is an enjoyable experience. It was hard for myself and Katara at first...Tenzin, you certainly were anxious with the airbending," he said to his son with a laugh. 11:37:58 <@Ultimate> "Who could blame me? I remember thinking myself so special because I had taken after you as far as bending goes," Tenzin said with nostalgia. "But it was a while before I got the hang of it." "Is is true that he almost took down a wall in your house when he was little?" Pema asked, an amused look on her face. 11:39:17 <@KataraFanboy> "Okay, not quite that far," Katara recalled. "But, he tried to get on an air scooter, ran it over our kitchen table, and broke a few dishes," she lauged at the memory. "You should have seen Aang's face...one of the few times I saw him frustrated." 11:44:07 <@Ultimate> "It was a piece of work, what can I say?" Aang said. "But I kept from raising my voice too much." "Ah, so you were exaggerating when you told me about the wall?" Pema said with a wry smile. "Trying to show off how powerful an Airbender you were as a kid?" 11:45:56 <@KataraFanboy> "Okay, you caught me," Tenzin chuckled. "Come on though, I was still a pretty good airbender, wasn't I, father?" Aang smiled at his son. "Yes, you did quite well. You caught on fast, just like I did. It was a proud day for me when I was able to mark you with the airbending tattoos...marking the first master in over a hundred years." 20:22:25 <@KataraPlushie> "Yes, you should have seen your father's face. Pure delight," Katara added. Tenzin couldn't help but smile and said to Pema, "I was reckless at times, but good." She nodded then wondered, "When we have our own children, I wonder if any of them will be airbenders." 20:25:56 <@AangPlushie> "I certainly hope so," Tenzin said. "It would be glad to help springboard a new race of airbenders." Katara then nodded. "I agree. I'm not disappointed that our other two children were waterbenders, but I still wouldn't have minded seeing more airbenders. It's been a long while since a large population of airbenders walked the earth." 20:31:23 <@KataraPlushie> "It would be nice to revive the Airbender populations. I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Aang said. He then pushed back his plate, saying, "I'm just about full. Really, excellent cooking," he complimented Pema. His gaze fell to the window, the sky ablaze with orange. 20:32:26 <@AangPlushie> "Thank you, Avatar Aang," Pema said to her father-in-law. "Only the best for you and your wife. By the way, you mentioned your other children, how have they been?" 20:38:41 <@KataraPlushie> "They seem to be doing well. We haven't been in touch with Jai in a couple months, but last time we spoke, she said she was doing fairly well in the Northern Tribe with her husband," Aang told her. "And Kira's been doing very well. She really enjoys teaching healing techniques to young students." 20:41:48 <@AangPlushie> "Ah, Kira," Tenzin recalled. "I remember when we always argued if airbending or waterbending was better, then would get into element duels," he said with a laugh. "For some reason, Jai never wanted in." "We'd used to get in on those debates as well," Aang said and laughed as well. "Obviously it was all for fun." 20:44:41 <@KataraPlushie> "Jai was always more of a serious kid," said Katara. "She preferred training on the sidelines rather than getting into those bending battles. Ah, but yes, those arguments that seemed so petty, but were amusing. As Aang said, we sometimes got suckered into picking sides." 20:48:56 <@AangPlushie> "Yes, Pema...Tenzin would come to me and say 'Daddy! Tell Kira that airbending is better than waterbending!'" Aang added. "He'd cry a little bit...always managed to work on me." Tenzin looked around nervously, feeling a little odd in the light of these memories. Aang grasped his son's shoulder. "Oh, come on, Tenzin, you know this is all for laughs!" 20:54:14 <@KataraPlushie> "I know, I know," Tenzin held up his hands in surrender. "Well, anything to get you on my side and prove her wrong." Katara laughed and said, "Kira would just shoot me her most innocent, pleading smile and that usually got me in on it. You kids sometimes got wild, but luckily no one would get hurt or anything." 20:57:24 <@AangPlushie> "Right, it was all just innocent fun," Aang said. "And in the face of everything that happened in the world, some fun was definitely all right with us." Tenzin nodded. "Yeah...between the War, and some of the colony dispute, revolts...just a lot you two had to balance. I remember you two telling me stories from the War..." 21:01:30 <@KataraPlushie> "Yes... And not to scare you or anything, although sometimes I think we alarmed you all a bit," Katara replied. "But to raise your awareness of the world before. You know as they say, learn from the past because history can repeat itself. And most of those stories were our own experiences." 21:03:59 <@AangPlushie> "Yes, some of those experiences were indeed quite scary..." Tenzin recalled. "You only ever told me the good stories at night so I wouldn't get scared. I recall when you told me the story about how Dad briefly died when Ba Sing Se fell...only for you to heal him, Mom." 21:06:41 <@KataraPlushie> Katara shifted her weight and said, "Yes. What a story that was... I still thank the spirits that things ended the way they did. It's really quite haunting which is why I waited until you were older." 21:09:04 <@AangPlushie> "Yes...I still remember only a very little of it of course..." Aang reminisced. "I got hit, next thing I remember was seeing Katara briefly, then I was out of it for weeks...heh, the shock I had when I found out I had hair." 21:14:08 <@KataraPlushie> Katara let out a slight laugh and said, "I still remember that. You were in disbelief, almost." "I can't imagine you like that," Tenzin said. "Mom said you had to keep it like that for weeks while you were in the Fire Nation. What did that feel like, knowing you could be discovered at any moment?" 21:15:34 <@AangPlushie> "It was a bit unsettling, but I tried to put it out of mind," Aang answered. "Our first day in disguise, remember me telling you, son? I thought I was caught but it turned out the people who came for me thought I was a truant from that one school." 21:18:17 <@KataraPlushie> "Ah, yes, and you said you had to endure the classes and put up with some older student," Tenzin said. "And Mom told me you were driving the others a little crazy, speaking using outdated Fire Nation terms." 21:20:07 <@AangPlushie> "It certainly was different living amongst the Fire Nation people after not being there for a hundred years, save for that one time when we went to Roku's old temple," Aang recalled. "And yes, there was one kid who accused me of trying to steal his girlfriend, though I don't think that girl liked him very much." 21:23:06 <@KataraPlushie> "And then there was that cave party you held for the entire school," Katara brought up. "I still remember how shy I felt when you came asking for a dance. And then we caught the attention of everyone else there." 21:26:29 <@AangPlushie> "Yes, and you turned out to be a great dancer," Aang said, smiling at his wife. "You may be a waterbender, but that night, you moved about as freely and gracefully as an airbender." 21:29:04 <@KataraPlushie> "Those were the days," Katara said with relish, casting her gaze thoughtfully out to where the sun was dipping below the horizon. "We may have had some bad experiences, but there were many fond moments as well." 21:31:25 <@AangPlushie> "And even when the bad struck, we alwyas made our way past them," Aang reminded her. "Like that one time we temporarily broke up, but we were back together after just a week. True love always finds a way back, no matter what." 21:38:00 <@KataraPlushie> "Very true," Pema said. "And no relationship is really without its ups and downs." A few moments passed before she set aside her dish and said, "Well, I think we're almost about done here. In a little while I'll clean up here." 21:40:20 <@AangPlushie> "That is always true," Katara said. "It's always rewarding at the end, when you settle down, and the love turns to marriage, and eventually a family, just like myself and Aang." She smiled at her husband, a look which was again returned by him. 21:44:41 <@KataraPlushie> "Yes, worth more than the world's weight in gold," Aang agreed. "And have faith that you two and our other children will enjoy the same results." "I believe we will," Tenzin assured him. 21:46:39 <@AangPlushie> After a few moments, Aang looked outside to see the sun receding out of the sky. "Well, I think myself and Katara should get going...it's nearing nightfall and it has been a long day. Tenzin, Pema, we simply can not thank you enough for hosting us for dinner." 21:49:10 <@KataraPlushie> "Yes, we deeply appreciate your hospitality," Katara expressed their gratitude with a slight bow. "You're very welcome," Pema replied. "We're glad to have you anytime and we're glad you visited us today. It certainly was an interesting day." 21:51:22 <@AangPlushie> "It was certainly relaxing to have more of a home-cooked meal," Aang remarked. "If we went to a restaurant of sorts, there's no doubt we would be spotted and then we'd be dealing with people all over us. I'll be honest, I tend to prefer the meals like this, where it's just us in a quiet home." 21:55:24 <@KataraPlushie> "I'm happy you were able to enjoy yourself. I can see how constant recognition can get tiresome. We hope to have you back here soon," she told them brightly and bowed. "Yes, anytime. And I'm looking forward to coming home to the South Pole," Tenzin said. 21:58:44 <@AangPlushie> "We certainly await your return," Aang said. "Been a while since we've seen you two." Katara added, "Don't forget those new coats we sent you not too long ago." 22:02:32 <@KataraPlushie> "We won't," Tenzin promised. "Safe travels back home. The ferry should be waiting just outside like earlier." "Alright, well, farewell then," Katara said as she and Aang began advancing towards the door. 22:02:57 <@AangPlushie> "We'll see you two in a few weeks, and don't forget to write," Aang said. "Take care for now." 22:05:11 <@KataraPlushie> "You, too," Pema told them as they headed outside. The ferry waited for them by the docks, floating lazily on the water. Both began walking down to the shore, still excited from the day's event and looking forward to the future. Notes * Furthest down the timeline any roleplay takes place; this is set 40 years after the Hundred Year War. * First and only roleplay where: ** The United Republic of Nations is the main setting. ** The URofN, Republic City, and Air Temple Island appear. ** Pema and Tenzin appear. ** Offspring of Team Avatar appear. * Last appearances of Earth King Kuei and Toph. * The names of Katara and Aang's children, save for Tenzin as he was revealed long in advance, were made up prior to the revelation of their canon names. Category:Roleplay